


Your Presence

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: You can always count on Eren to provide for your needs after a rough day.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Your Presence

The creak of the door echoed throughout the house as Eren perked up his head at the abrupt sound. His gaze flitted to the television show he was watching before switching it off and rising off the couch to check it out.

Meanwhile, you had taken off your coat and pinched the bridge of your nose, muttering incoherently to yourself, thoughts jumbled.

"Hey, you're back."

You turned to feel Eren embrace you from behind, a doting smile on his face as you locked the door shut with a disheartened sigh. "I missed you too."

He hesitated as if processing your response carefully before placing your hand over his. "What's with the attitude? Bad day at work?"

"I've just had a lot of papers and files. It's going to be another long night for me because I'm not finished yet." He spun you around to face him while you closed your eyes with furrowed brows. However comforting his presence appeared to be, it merely only chased your worries away for a fraction of time. Gritting your teeth, you moved deeper inside the house while slipping away from Eren's arms.

"Where are you going?"

"To my computer. The work isn't going to finish itself, you know."

You gripped the doorknob when a pair of hands tugged you back and Eren put himself in front of you with a disapproving frown. Shaking your head, you pushed passed him in hopes of getting your tasks done. He didn't budge an inch and instead leaned down to place a kiss on your cheek, expression replaced by a mischievous smirk upon seeing the heat streak across your face. "Eren, stop that..." 

"You need a break, "He placed his hands on his hips, the admonishing stare he shot at you fixing your feet in place. "I thought that out of all people, you'd know that this isn't good."

"I..." The harsh voice in your head was relentless and persisted to fight him back, but deep inside your heart you knew he was right. An uncomfortable silence passed between the both of you and your throat tingled while fighting an upcoming yawn. "I guess I am tired...and if you really insist."

"You won-t regret it ever. I've prepared a surprise for you."

He took your wrist gently, leading you into the bathroom while you shot him a confused look. However you couldn't deny the soft prickling of your skin as he began to undress you slowly, starting with the buttons on your work uniform. "Let me help. How does a bubble bath sound?"

You realized how the miserable and aggravated cloud inside your head, once underneath his patient touch began to waver, eventually disappearing. Awe struck your sight when he peeled the curtain aside to reveal hills of pink, warm suds. Then came a refreshing sensation as the water rose to submerge your body, almost as if washing away all the troubles like light rain. You raised a hand to scoop a hand of foam, the bubbles proceeding to cleanse your skin and scatter around the premises of the bathtub.

There was movement from behind and you felt Eren sink into the water, causing ripples as he too settled himself inside and playfully placed bubbles on your head. With a quiet, almost tender voice he began to rub shampoo into your hair, fingers smoothing over your scalp in abstract patterns. "So? How is it? Do you feel better?"

"Yeah...it feels so good. You're amazing, you know that?" The corners of your mouth curved into a smile.

You found Eren's hum of agreement to be pleasant and reassuring, leaning into his relaxed and sturdy form. The silence overtook your thoughts and you may have felt the intimacy climb to a whole new level but you couldn't find it in yourself to complain at all. The simplest contact of his hands when they started to brush past your neck and move south brought shudders down your spine. Every time Eren's fingers skimmed over your skin it would send the hairs on your arms rising, his even breaths ghosting over your ear. 

It wasn't until he squeezed your shoulders that you let out a grunt, dull aches spiking to claim your nerves in a heated tremble.

"Why are your muscles sore?"

"Ah, well... I did a little bit of lifting stuff around and I do sit in a chair all day," You didn't want to come off as needy so you pried his hands off your shoulders. But Eren only let out a short huff and placed them right back on, began to massage. As irritated as he seemed, you truly thought this was too much, body twisting around to glance at him sternly. "It's fine, I don't need this-"

A particular jostle had you tensing away from him, tucking your knees and curling into a ball. Uneasy waves of guilt overwhelmed your mind at the action, and you averted your eyes to the opposite wall in front of you. As much as you appreciated how much he cared, all you wanted to do was to relax and spend some time with Eren instead of being the source of his troubles. 

He clicked his tongue and only pulled you closer into a tight hug, tracing circles into your back. "I care about you. Don't ever feel like you're a burden, okay? It makes me happy when I'm helping you."

"Really?" Your brain spun like it was short-circuiting, awfully touched by the words but still wondering for a second if they were true. You wanted confirmation, no matter how selfish it seemed to ask. "I'm sorry, Eren. You've done so much for me and yet here I'm making things worse..."

He brushed the back of his hand against your head, his mouth meeting yours in a sweet breathless kiss that left you yearning for more. Your heart pounded knowing it was an affirmation of his own, and only that open forgiveness was enough to finally cease the fidgeting of your hands from under the water.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me if it hurts or if I'm pushing too hard." 

Eren's body was like a furnace, inviting you closer to the blissful warmth as you pressed into his chest with a comfortable sigh. Although you weren't fond of the kneading and pressing of hands onto your skin, the sensitive, unfamiliar nudges gave way to a new feeling of delight you didn't know existed. It couldn't hurt to let him try; you were already halfway caught under the spell of his ministrations. 

No sooner or later were you arching into his touch, heart fluttering in delight at each squeeze that rendered you speechless on how to express your gratitude. You wanted to speak, your mouth was opening to do so, but no matter how much you longed to, the only words you could utter were meek groans and whimpers of contentment. At this point you were practically squirming in his grasp, an unhealthy shade of pink flushed across your cheeks. Nobody had ever done something like this with you, and it felt so unbearably close, almost intimidating. And yet you didn't want it with anyone else but the person you trusted the most.

In mere minutes the knots in your muscles gradually loosened, unravelling one by one. There was only silence in the room; however it was far from awkward save for the consistent splash of water against the curves of the bathtub. You were trapped in an endless loop of euphoric sensations, having to resort to gripping his knees and steady the heightening pleasure as every breath, nudge, and bare touch from Eren crashed against your senses. 

You swivelled your head to glance at him, only to not quite meeting his eyes as they turned away upon realizing his head was tipped down at the perfect angle to observe. Light had cast a white glow on his cheeks, uplifted in an endearing smile while his cerulean irises appeared to glisten the closer you focused. The sight of his face, smiling and enlightened with such affection made your chest swell.

Once he rinsed off the last remnants of bubbles did you shift around to wash his hair, feeling eager to return the favour. He leaned into your touch, carefully placing a hand on your head in warning. There was a bit of a cheerful lilt in his tone when he spoke. "No running, okay? You and I are going to cuddle after this."

"You are so persistent today." You sensed a laugh building up in your throat, perhaps you could get used to this, letting your worries melt away. Eren had always looked forward to spending quality time, and after all, you probably deserved it right about now.

The two of you dried off, fleeting kisses pressed against each other's form as you slipped on a casual gray t-shirt and playfully ruffled his hair with a giggle. 

Taking a couple steps, your legs wobbled like jelly and it took a while for the unknown throbbing in your head to dissipate. Every drop of blood in your veins weighed a ton, completely drained of energy. Still, you had to admit the warm quiver in your heart was thanks to Eren, he would always appreciate the small things that made your time together special. Although your muscles were sore, the pain had faded to a dull ache and your mind definitely felt cleared, if not immensely refreshed. It was free from the swarms of pestering conflicts, taking a more spacious path where you could stop and ponder without being overwhelmed. You might've guessed that Eren was the one who replaced those urges; there was no time like the present for an occasional break from papers. 

"Thanks, Eren. I don't know how to repay you..."

He only chuckled with a small grin upon noticing your uncertainty. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters..." 

You hadn't recognized just how tired your body was, but the thought was buried aside when he dragged you into the bedroom without another word, door clicking close and your work a distant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sweet to write, hope you enjoyed! Comments/Feedback are always appreciated :)


End file.
